


Change of Heart

by NeonMoose



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Shameless, crackish, matty and boss sex it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonMoose/pseuds/NeonMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boss is feeling lonely lately, but he happens to find a Cyber Punk who is willing to join the Saints and fullfill his needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Heart

It has been a week since the Saints took over Steelport and really it's old news to the Boss. He still had to fight what was left of the other gangs and to be honest, there was very few. The Boss was sitting in the front seat of his car, the purple Tempress of Steelport that was upgraded to the max. He loves the car and wouldn't trade it for anything. He was parked along the side of the road watching all the people walk by. People who had normal lives, not chronically almost getting killed...most of the time. His phone rang, pulling the Boss out of the trance he was in. Pierce. Sighing, he pressed the answer button.

"Boss, we got another group of Deckers. You wanna help or just for us to finish it?" Pierce asked flat out before the Boss could ask what his lieutenant wanted.

"Just do it without me." was the only thing the Boss said before he hung up.

The Boss finally figured what his life was missing now. He didn't have anyone to share a romantic relationship with. He wanted a partner. He knew he couldn't have one, but he could hope. It would just end in heartbreak. The Boss mentally slapped himself and finally got out of the car. He could cheer himself up easily. He went to the backseat and pulled out his favorite weapon: the rocket launcher. He loaded a rocket into it and sat on the hood of his car. A group of people along the other side of the road were walking close together chatting happily with one another so he aimed it and then off it went, blowing everyone to bloody bits. 'Oh this is bloody fucking fun' he thought while he smirked happily.

He didn't know why he missed his flight. There was nothing left for him in Steelport. His gang was gone and his fall from power was proof enough for the boy. He brushed his black hair out of his crystal blue eyes and sighed. He was Matt Miller, a once have been Cyber-God, but now he was just a "bitch with a keyboard". Matt wanted and needed to go back to his home in England. He needed a drink more than anything. Sure he was underage, but there is such thing as a fake license. Which according to it, he was twenty-two. He was thinking rum. Then off he started towards the Broken Shillelagh.

Ten rockets later, the street was littered with bloody bits of people and cars on fire. Cops weren't coming since half of the ones on this side of town were blown up and they didn't want to send anymore to stop the crazed psychopath. The Boss chuckled to himself and threw the rocket launcher into the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat of his Tempress before taking off down the road aimlessly. He didn't know where to go, but he knew for sure he was happy now.

The Boss turned a corner about 20 miles of aimless driving later and slammed on the breaks as a figure appeared in front of him unexpectedly. A boy stumbled in front of the car hardly keeping balance.

"WHAT THE FUCKING BLOODY HELL!" the Boss' British accent rolled out of his throat deep and thick.

The boy clad in black pants, converse, and a black jacket with a bright blue tie dangling loosely around his neck leaned against the hood of the car on his hands.

"Is that.." the Boss jumped out of the car and strode over to the punk.

He grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and threw him on the ground. The boy laughed at his situation apparent that he couldn't comprehend the Boss was pissed at him for touching his damn car.

"Matt fucking Miller. Just what I need. Thought you left, Kid." the Boss kneeled beside the cyber punk.

" I missed the flight." Was all Matt said before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint.

"Miller, what the hell? I told you to leave!" the Boss snatched the joint from Matt and threw it across the street. "You been drinking?"

"Why's the rum always gone?" and Matt passed out on the ground.

The Boss grabbed Matt by his feet and drug him across the pavement to the passenger side of the car, picked him up, and stuck him in the it. Matt was snoring by the time the Boss got halfway back to the penthouse. 'Why did I grab the kid? What happened to me? Did I get that soft?' the Boss was puzzled over his actions. He passed up on killing Killbane to save Shaundi. He was too close to his friends to lose another one. He would of chose killing in a heartbeat if Shaundi wasn't in the picture.

The Boss parked the car in the garage and got Matt of the car and threw him over his shoulder. The boy weighed more than the Boss expected causing him to grunt under his weight. He hopped on the elevator up to the penthouse, happy he was home. It was ten at night by then so everyone had cleared out of the penthouse by then, hoes and all. Matt moaned and started to wiggle around slightly. The Boss threw Matt on the couch and plopped down beside him.

"Where am I?" Matt groaned as he woke up, rubbing his temples.

"My penthouse." the Boss didn't hesitate to reply.

The two sat in silence staring at each other, taking in the appearance of one another. Matt really hadn't seen the Boss up close before. The Saints leader had the darkest black hair the laid every which way down to the middle of his neck, he was muscular but at the same time not all muscle, piercing blue eyes almost blue as his own, his skin was a pale white yet it had a small hint of a tan, to top it off he was dressed in a red button down shirt, white jeans splattered with blood, and worn combat boots. He was a menacing man to look at.

"So... do you have an actual name or is it just the Boss?" Matt finally broke the silence between them.

"I'm not going to answer that." the Boss said coldly to the younger man.

There was a few more moments of silence until Matt piped up again, "I'm sorry for trying to kill you multiple times...not that it makes much of a difference."

"Matt, I'm not holding a grudge or you would have been dead well before now." the Boss leaned forward in his spot, now staring into Matt's equally striking blue eyes

Matt gulped, but he remained still. Then it's like a light bulb went off in his head. It probably wasn't the brightest idea Matt has ever had, but it's all he could think of to try and keep the conversation going so it wouldn't be as awkward.

" Could I...jjjoinnn..tthhe..Saints?" Matt finally stuttered out.

"What? I already got a tech geek." the Boss raised his eyebrows in curiosity to understand what Matt was trying to plot.

"Well, you can always use another one and two is better than two."

"How do I know you won't betray us?"

"You can kill me any way you wanted, whenever you wanted, so I don't think betraying you guys would be the wisest choice in the world."'

The Boss would have to keep his eyes on the boy, but he had to admit, Matt was good.

"Are you sure it isn't the alcohol talking for you? You can still be fuzzy in that head."

"I'm positive, the buzz is already wearing off."

Smirking, the Boss stood up and punch Matt square in the jaw. Matt let out a loud groan in pain, but he quit whimpering and held his hand to his jaw.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Matt yelled at the man in front of him.

"Consider yourself a Saint." the Boss smirked even more, he was starting to look like the Cheshire cat.

"Seriously, you had to hit me?"

"Yep." the Boss busted up laughing.

Matt caught something, the Boss looks so handsome when he is in the light, less menacing when he is laughing. 'Wait did I just think of him handsome?' Matt thought shocked him. 'Well he is' Matt smirked in his head.

"Whatcha looking at? See something you like?" the Boss chuckled as Matt's face went bright red.

The Boss put both of his hands beside each side of Matt's head on the back of the couch and straddled the cyber punk on his knees. The Boss's breath was hot on Matt's skin. He light lightly brushed his lips across the pale skin of the geek. Matt groaned slightly as the Boss bit on the skin and sucked on it gently. Matt couldn't feel the pain his jaw anymore because all he felt was pleasure. The Boss caught Matt's lips as he left neck which was now red from being bit. The kiss started out gentle, but in mere moments the kiss turned heated as their tongues battled for dominance. The Boss tenderly bit Matt's tongue and sucked on it causing Matt to moan softly.

"Call me Samael, Matt. My name is Samael." the Boss moaned into Matt's mouth.

"Samael..."his name sound sweet as it rolled off Matt's tongue.

Matt started unbuttoning Samael's shirt as he continued to kiss his mouth. He fumbled so much at the buttons, he just ripped the shirt wide open, popping the buttons the buttons in the process. Small scars covered his lower abdomen. A hint of a tattoo peaked out at the top of his pant line. Something hard poked Matt as Samael leaned down on him making Matt blush furiously. Then Matt felt his pants getting tight and his face getting red as a tomato.

"Come on you little virgin." Samael growled as he ripped Matt's shirt and jacket over his head, just leaving his tie, pants, and shoes.

Samael grabbed Matt by the tie and drug him into the bedroom. He pushed Matt onto the bed and undid the cyber punk's pants before slipping them off along with his shoes and boxers. He was well endowed for just a young man, but the Boss smirked before undressing the rest of the way. Matt's eyes widened when he saw how well endowed the Boss was.. How do you say? Hung like a horse. Samael climbed on the bed over Matt and kissed him deeply.

"Are you scared?" Samael whispered.

"No." Matt groaned stroking Samael along his length.

As a sign, Samael lifted Matt's legs on top of his shoulders. He rubbed his member against Matt before he thrusted into him. Matt groaned louder and dug his black polished nails into his lovers back. Samael thrusted harder to go deeper into the little geek below him. He pumped Matt's member in rhythm with his own thrusts. Matt's entire being felt like he was going to explode. Samael kissed across Matt's chest and teased his nipples with his teeth. It didn't take long for Matt to come. The two lovers were covered in sticky hot fluid before the Boss thrusted faster and harder into Matt until he finally came. Samael collapsed on top of his new lover panting. It didn't take long before both of them were passed out in a blissful sleep.

The Saints started coming to the penthouse around nine in the morning, well only Pierce and Oleg. The other Saints were out running around town today.

"Man, I hope the Boss didn't forget about our plans." Pierce scowled eyeing the ripped pieces of clothing curiously." Hey, Oleg, looks like the Boss got some ass last night."

Oleg shrugged and turned on the TV and Pierce plopped down beside him.

"What you in the mood for, Oleg?"

"Cartoons."

"Carto- You got to be fucking kidding me!"

"No." Oleg glared down at the little man.

"Oookay."

SpongeBob came on with a click of the remote. Not but twenty minutes later, a shirtless boss and Matt dressed in some of the Boss' old clothes came out of the bedroom. Their hair was both dripping wet suggested they just got out of the shower.

"What the fuck?" Pierce screeched in a high pitch voice.

Oleg continued with his cartoons and left the three with their own problems. It wasn't his place to say anything. Pierce on the other hand pulled out his pistol and pointed it in Matt's face.

"Leave him alone, Pierce." Samael warned his friend, his hand itching to pull his own pistol out.

"This fucking punk has been nothing but fucking trouble and you let him in here! "

"He is a Saint." Samael snapped, his blue eyes iced over making him seem like the devil himself.

"Hell he ain't."Pierce's voice died towards the end eyeing the bruise appearing on Matt's face and the teeth marks dancing across Matt's neck. Grumbling, Pierce put his pistol away.

"Play nice." Samael warned, his eyes narrowing at the scowling black man.

Samael went into the next room and pulled some ammo out of the stash he had, put on a deep purple t-shirt, his boots, and a black jacket, and made his way back to the guys, stuffing his pockets of his jacket with the ammo he got. He loved to keep ammo on him when goes out, cause who the hell knows what you will want to shoot when you go out. When he came back to Matt and Pierce, they both were eyeing each other. Pierce crossed his arms and looked at Samael in disbelief.

"You did it, didn't you?" Pierce asked.

"Did what?" Samael asked still annoyed from Pierce minutes before.

"You know what."

"No I don't or we wouldn't be having this fucking conversation."

"You fucked the geek." Pierce said louder than he needed to be.

Oleg turned towards them, "Seriously?"

Samael groaned and Matt snickered at his lover's predicament.

"Let's go do our thing." Samael made his way towards the elevator to the garage.

When he turned , he saw Pierce forking over cash to Oleg who was looking pretty proud of himself.

"What are you doing?" Samael asked impatiently.

"Oleg and I betted if you were gay or not." Pierce grumbled.

"Come on! Matt, you ride shotgun."

The ride was typically quiet except for Pierce singing along to the radio. Oleg was in his typical place in the bed of the truck enjoying the wind he was getting. When they got to their destination, Matt's eyes scanned everything. A typical park, surprisingly near vacant expect for a few teens running about.

"Why are we at the park?" Matt asked puzzled.

"We're not." Samael said shutting off the truck, getting out, and strode away from the park.

"We're going to the strip joint, Miller." Pierce pushed past the guys eager to go see all the hoes.

"I'll meet you both in there" Samael said waving Pierce and Oleg on.

Samael grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him towards him.

"I feel like an empty part of me has been filled, Matt. I don't feel like something is missing anymore." Samael whispered to Matt and pulled him into a tight hug against his well toned body.

"I..III..." Matt stuttered before Samael kissed him and walked inside the doors of the club, pulling Matt along with him.

The lights were low and gave off a deep purple glow to the place. Girls ran around in their skanky clothing that had boys drooling over them. They were everywhere! Samael made his way straight to the bar paying the girls trying to lure him to them any mind. They both sat down on well worn wooden stools and Samael ordered them drinks. 'Rum' Matt thought happily.

"To the bloody world!" they both toasted cheerfully when they both got their rum.


End file.
